Eclipse Dragoon
by Rune Triphesas
Summary: An warrior who died during the Dragon Campaign 11,000 years ago, reborn when the world needs all the help it can get. Highly suggested that you read my other LoD fic first.
1. A New World

Disclaimer:  I don't own LoD.  Serem is mine though

I've never seemed to fit in.  Its not like I didn't try to fit in, but something always seemed to single me out, and after a few…incidents…that I couldn't explain, people started trying to avoid me altogether…the first time that I remember something happening was 10 years ago, when I was 8 years old.

*Flashback*

10 years ago

I stepped back from the other kid.  He had been picking on me, and had me trapped in a corner.

"What, the little freak wants to run away?  Too bad."  He grabbed me and shoved me into the wall.

"Just leave me alone…" I whispered.

"What was that?  I didn't hear you."  He reached toward me and something in me snapped.

"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!"  I felt a strange surge of energy, and punched him hard in the stomach, then jumped back when I heard a sizzle.

Right where I had punched him, there was a circular burn, about the size of my fist.  I stepped away from him, and ran.

*End flashback*

I climbed out my window, and sat down on the roof of my house.  Looking up, I saw a shooting star, and I thought, _please just let me find somewhere I belong…_

There was a sudden flash of light below me, and I peeked over the edge of the roof, and saw a small, perfectly round stone emitting the light.  I jumped off of the roof, grabbed a branch of a tree that overhung the house, and dropped silently to the ground, and picked up the stone.  It was completely black, except for a white slit that made it look like an eye.  As I held it, it began to emit a dark sort of light with a few streaks of white in it as well.

I pocketed the stone, and turned to climb back to my room, but I heard a tearing noise behind me, and when I turned around, there was a…hole in the air.  I don't know how else to explain it.  There was my yard on one side, and a forest on the other.  My curiosity getting the better of me, I stepped through the hole.

I emerged on a path in the forest, but when I turned around to look at the hole, it sealed up behind me.  _Great…I thought, _I don't know where I am, and there's no way to get back home…now what am I going to do…?__

My musings were cut off by a sudden roar from further down the path.  Not wanting to be killed, I turned and took off in the other direction.

I turned a corner in the path, and practically ran into some guy wearing red armor, and a couple of mounted soldiers.

"Hey, who are you?  Are you with AAAHHH!"  The soldier was cut off by the arrival of the thing from before.  My first impression of it was that it was a giant praying mantis.

The two soldiers took off, and I was right behind them, until I realized that the third guy wasn't with us.  I spun around, and ran back down the path.

I saw the guy a few seconds later, getting whacked around by the monster.  I felt a surge of energy, a fireball formed in my hand, and I flung it at its eyes.

The fireball seemed to stun it for a second, and the guy took the opportunity to run.  I cut through the trees, and soon caught up with him.  We spent the next few minutes dodging attacks from the monster and falling trees, until we emerged at the base of a cliff.

A black-haired lady dropped down from above us, grabbed the other guy and motioned me to follow her, and we ducked behind a large boulder just as the thing came into view.

"What is that th…"I whispered, and was cut off by a hand over my mouth.

"If you don't want to die, be quiet," she whispered.  Needless to say, I shut up.

The monster scratched at the cliffside for a moment, let out a roar, and turned back the way it came.

"What was that thing?" The other guy asked.

"A dragon.  But it's strange…that town could have been destroyed even without the aid of a dragon."

"Town!? Do you mean Seles!?" He demanded.

When she nodded, he started running down the path, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"It's too late for you to do anything now."

 "I don't care!  Seles is my village!"  He shook her arm off, and ran down the path.

I took a few steps after him, then stopped and looked back at the lady who had saved us a minute ago, and I felt like I knew her from a long time ago.  You know, the feeling that you get when you haven't seen someone for years and then meet them again.

"You know, I feel like I know you from somewhere…but that can't be possible, I've never been here before…"

She gave me a searching look that felt like it went straight into my soul, and after a moment, gasped, and looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"You…what's your name?"

"It's Serem."

"Serem….you even look like him…." She whispered, then, louder, she said, "Well…Serem, it's not too wise for you to be wandering around here unarmed." She smirked a little then threw me a short blade.

I caught the blade, unsheathed it, and looked down at it.  The blade was about a foot long, and the hilt was beautifully carved and looked like a dragon's head.

"Th-thank you."  I stammered, but she just waved it off and walked away.

I sheathed the blade, and ran down the path toward the village.

Well, there's chapter one done, hope at least some people like reading it…  Depending on how many reviews I get for this, I may or may not continue it…


	2. Seles

Hey, cool...8 reviews on the first chapter! ^_^  well, seeing as how so many ppl reviewed...here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own LoD, but Serem and the Eclipse dragoon stone are mine!

            I made it to the town-Seles- and saw the guy from before finish of a pair of soldiers, and run around a half-destroyed building.

            I ran toward that building, and when I heard him confronting another soldier, ducked behind a pile of rubble to listen.

            "You must be kidding!  You attacked the village only to kidnap Shana!?"

            "Exactly, but don't worry, I'll let you follow them.  Although not to Hellena! To Hell!"  

            I noticed a couple soldiers coming to help their commander, jumped out from where I was hiding, and dashed toward the pair.

            "I'll take out the flunkies.  You just take down their commander."

            I was behind the pair in an instant, swept the legs out from one of them, flipped over him, and kicked the second in the chest before drawing the dagger.  

The first guard had started to get back on his feet, so I spun around and threw the dagger, which cut straight through his armor, and struck his heart, killing him.  I turned back to my other opponent, dodged a slash, and kicked him in his chest again.  As he stepped back, I prepared a fist-sized fireball and threw it straight into the center of his chest, searing a hole through his armor, and throwing him back several steps, where he collapsed, dead.

             _Man...I never thought I could fight like that..._ I thought.  _I'm getting pretty good at throwing those fireballs around too...oh, wait...there was the commander as well!_ I turned to face the other two, and saw the commander dead on the ground, and the other guy talking to an old man who by the building. _Oh...guess that problem's taken care of as well..._

            I walked over to the body of the first soldier and retrieved my dagger and wiped the blood off on the soldier's clothes before sheathing it.  

            "Hey, thanks for your help."  The other guy had finished talking to the old guy, and had turned to face me.  "By the way, I'm Dart."  He finished, extending a hand.

            "Serem," I said, and took his hand.  "So...who's Shana?  Your girlfriend or something?"

            "No.  I think of her as more of a little sister than anything."

            "I see...so...you're going to rescue her from this 'Hellena Prison'?"

            "Of course!"

            "I think I'll go with you.  It's not like I have any plans or anything..."

            He gave me a sharp look.  "Are you sure about that?  Hellena's no tourist attraction."

            "I'm sure it isn't, but you could always use someone to watch your back"

            He accepted my help, and decided that we should leave for Hellena immediately, so we left, leaving the survivors of the attack to see to deal with the village.

            We were walking through a forest between Hellena and Seles when Dart started talking to me.

            "Hey, Serem, where'd you learn to fight like that?"

            I shrugged.  "I never had any training.  I was just going by instinct back there.  Why do you ask?"

            "What!? Are you serious!?  I've seen people who trained for years and yet couldn't even begin to fight like that!"

            "Hey, maybe I was a warrior in a past life!" I laughed.  "But seriously, I don't know how I fight like that, it just comes naturally.  By the way...Dart, what can you tell me about Hellena?"

            "Not much actually.  No one has ever managed to escape, and there aren't many people who would try to break into the prison.

            "So it's the equivalent of Alcatraz..." I muttered.

            "What?"

            "Nevermind...it's nothing important.  But the fact that no one has tried to break in may work in out favor.  They'll probably be overconfident and easy to surprise.  If not, I'm sure that we can take them."

            We soon left the forest and started on the road that would lead us to Hellena Prison.

Okay, there's Chapter Two, sorry it took so long, but I thing ff.net took offense at me putting up that request earlier, and my comp's been a bit buggy to boot *kicks computer* stupid thing....

Like I said before, if anyone can tell me of a playstation emulator that would let me play the LoD cd, or knows of a way to copy the cd in iso format (or in some format that am emulator would be able to read) it would help me to get this fic done a lot faster.  If not, expect one update every two weeks.


	3. Hellena

Disclaimer:  This disclaimer will be in effect for all of the following chapters.  Go somewhere else if you want to read a disclaimer so badly.  I do not own LoD, but Serem, the Eclipse Dragoon stone, and Shadow are mine!  (Can you tell I'm getting really tired of this?)

"Dart, this way."  We made it to the second floor of Hellena Prison with a minimum of trouble, thanks to a guard who told us everything we needed to know.  He just needed a little..."persuasion".  I grinned as I formed another fireball and sniped a guard further down the hall, hitting him in the middle of his back, and blowing him into a wall.  _As much as I didn't like using these before, it's better than dying.  I just wish I knew why I have these abilities._

"Serem, just how do you do that?" Dart asked as we ran down the corridor.

"Like I said the last time you asked, I really don't know.  I seem to be able to control it a bit better since...err" _Damn...shouldn't say that I'm not from this world... "...recently." I finished lamely._

            He looked at me oddly, but didn't ask any more.  When re got to the next room, I peeked inside, and saw that it was the prison armory.

            "Hey Dart, would you mind if I took a quick look in there?  I don't want to risk losing this dagger.  I get the feeling that the lady who gave it to me would kill me if I lost it."

            "Sure.  Just don't take too long."

            "No problem. I'll be back in five minutes."  I turned and ran into the room, and headed over to where their weapons were stacked._  Let's see...spear...no...sword...looks awful...more spears...mace...club...where do they find their weapons!?  Oh wait..._ behind a group of spears, I found a single glaive (kinda like a spear, except with a knife-like blade instead of the point).  _Not too bad.  It looks to be in good shape, and..._

            "What do you think you're doing!?"

            I grabbed the glaive, pulled it free, and whipped it around and through the guard.

            On the next level, we heard some shouting coming out of a doorway, and went to investigate.

            We reached the source of the noise a little too late to help a pair of soldiers, but we were treated to see a third soldier take down four or five guards in as many seconds.

            I spotted a group of guards coming our way, and decided to help.  "Dart, let's give this guy a hand."  I ran to meet the pair of guards, and knocked both of them into the pit that ran around the area.

            I turned when I heard a choked off exclamation from Dart, and saw him locked with the other guy.

            "I am not your enemy!"

            The other guy stepped back, and lowered his weapon.  "Who are you?"

            "Save it you guys!  Incoming!"  They jumped apart, and I threw a pair of fireballs, blasting away a pair of guards sneaking up on them.

            "I think that's it for now."  I said as I walked up to them.

            "Who are you people?"

            "My name is Dart."

            "Serem."

            "I am Lavitz Slambert, head of the Eighth Knighthood of Basil.  But...why are you here?  I cannot believe that there are people who would break _in to Hellena."_

            "Well, you just met two.  These guys kidnapped Dart's girlfriend "

            "She is not!" he interjected.

            "And brought her here." I finished.  "I met up with him in Seles, and decided to help him out.  Oh, and whatever you do, please do not ask me how I did that.  Dart's been doing that since we got into this place, and I'm tired of saying I don't know." 

            "The door's locked."  Dart said.  "Serem, can you blast it down?"

            "Sure thing.  Now, do you want me to just kill the lock, or the whole door?  On second thought, don't answer that.  You'd probably tell me to take down the whole door."  I grinned.  "Which actually suits me fine."  I formed another fireball, and blew the door in.  And judging by that yell, I probably hit a guard as well...

            "Well Dart, the door is open."

            He ran in, leaving Lavitz and me behind, and began searching the cells.

            "So, Lavitz, do you buy the thing about she's not his girlfriend?"

            He grinned and shook his head.  "Not a bit."

            "Serem!  She's in here!  Can you destroy just the lock?"

            Sighing I walked over to the cell Dart indicated.  "Of course.  I think.... Shana, just in case, don't stand right behind the door."

            "Okay."

            "Here goes nothing..."  A fist sized fireball appeared in my hand, and I carefully shot it into the lock, taking out the lock as well as making a foot wide hole in the door.  "Oops."

            Dart rushed in, and I turned and walked over to where Lavitz was.  "What say we give them a minute?"

            "Sure."

            "What happened to the door!?"

            "I really don't know, and quite frankly, I don't care.  We're not paid enough for this."  A couple voices came from by the entrance.

            "Fine.  I'll go check it then.  Frugel will have our heads if anything happens to that girl."  The first voice said.

"Lavitz, we can take them pretty easily, I think.  Come on."  I turned and walked back to the door, tossing my glaive from hand to hand.

Stepping out into the open, I spun the glaive, knocking them both in the gut with the blunt end, and dropping them to the floor.  "Just because I'm in a good mood, I'll let you choose your fate.  You can either run away and save your lives, or you can fight me and die."  I said in a cold tone.

They started to crawl backward, so I picked up their spears, and hurled them over the edge of the walkway.  "Now get out of my sight."

They scrambled to their feet, and ran off.  

"Serem, they'll probably just alert the other guards."

"Yeah, I know."

"So why'd you let them go?"

"It's better to fight an enemy in front of you rather than one behind and one ahead.  Those two will probably bring everyone out to the front.  They'll be missing the guards that we killed on the way in any time now, so we may as well get it over with.  Besides, between you, me, and Dart, I really don't think that this prison can throw enough guards together to beat us.  You're a soldier, doesn't it make sense?"

He nodded.  "Yeah, I guess."

"We're ready to go."  A rather cute girl came walking out from behind us, carrying a bow.

"Okay.  Oh, one more thing...Lavitz, the guards went into that room over there right?"  I threw another pair of fireballs, and collapsed the doorway.  "Oops...did I do that?  Hahaha...it'll take 'em at least half an hour to dig out."

"Dart, how did he do that?"  Shana said.

I sighed.  "For what I hope is the last time today, I DO NOT KNOW!"

We made our way back downstairs, (with Shana sniping most of the guards we came across) and found the exit blocked by what I swear was one of the biggest people I'd ever seen.

"So...you must be the head warden here.  If you don't mind, get the hell out of my way."  I growled.

"Hahahahaha.  And I suppose you'll make me, right?"

"Damn right I will."  I tossed my glaive to my left hand, and raised my right, before starting to form the largest fireball yet.  "You have three seconds to get out of the way.   Two seconds.  One second.  Time's up."  I threw it, and the force of the blast knocked him back into the wall, where he slumped, unconscious.

"Told ya I'd make you move."  Looking around at the few guards in the area, I yelled, "Anyone else want to try to stop us from leaving?"

They all backed up and left us an open passage to the exit, and we all walked out.

Okay, sorry it took so long, but I've been rather busy.  Schoolwork is giving me hell at the moment, so updates will be at best once a month until mid-January or so, when my year-long project is done.  Sorry to any readers who may be inconvenienced by this, but school does have to come first, right?


	4. The Limestone Caves and Bale

Author's Notes:  Lady Harlequin, Serem's a guy.  

"So we go through here, and Bale is on the other side?" I asked.

"That's the plan."  Lavitz said from in front.

"Haven't you people heard of airplanes?" I muttered.

"Heard of what?"

I cringed._  Way to go Serem.  Dammit, forgot Shana was back there...  "Err...Nothing.  Let's go."  I said and hurried after Dart and Lavitz._

A bit further through the caves, we came across a large group of what I thought were fireflies.

"I used to be saved by these a lot." Dart said.

"Me too.  The ones near battlefields were especially helpful."  Lavitz agreed.

Shana glanced over at me with a confused look on her face, and I just shrugged.  "They're bugs, so what?"

"They're not just bugs.  Watch!"  Dart waved a hand through the crowd, and with a bright flash of light, I felt my energy return and the scratches I had picked up from trekking through the grasslands vanished.

"Wow.  Nice trick."

"There's the exit!  Come on people, move it!"

"Serem, wait a minute!"  Lavitz called.

"Huh?  What is it, Lavitz?"

"I've heard rumors about a monster guarding the exit to this cave.  We should be careful around here."

I spun the glaive, striking sparks from the ground, and leaving three deep gashes in the rock.  "I'm ready."

As we passed a stone column, a hissing noise alerted me, and as I dove to the side, a massive snake hit the ground where I was a moment before.  "Damn!  I wasn't expecting something from above!"  I yelled, as I barely dodged a second strike.  "Some help here!?"

An arrow streaked over my head, striking the creature fight next to its eye, and it drew back, hissing.  A second arrow flew by, closely followed by Dart and Lavitz, who immediately struck, opening up a pair of wounds.

"My turn."  I rushed in, and spinning the glaive, struck four times in half as many seconds, slicing through its scales.

"Dart, go for its head!" I called.  "I'll launch you, and you can take it down!"  Shana fired a few more arrows as Dart ran up to me, and I crouched, and when Dart hit my back, launched him high into the air, and he came down sword first on the snake's head, and it fell back, and lay unmoving.

Panting, I walked over to where Dart was.  "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"I think we can go now.  Hey, Shana, come on!"

As she passed the snake, I thought I saw a flicker of movement, but passed it off as my imagination, and turned toward the exit.

A moment later, I heard a loud hiss, and spun around, and saw the snake attack Shana.

Just before it struck, I felt...a massive presence emanating from Shana, and I was blinded by a brilliant light.

When the light faded, the only thing I could see was Shana standing there with a confused look on her face, with the snake nowhere to be seen.

"You have my heartfelt thanks for rescuing Lavitz.  In return, tell me if you need anything."

I stood up.  "I have a small request.  Would it be alright if I went into your armory and picked up something a bit sturdier than this jacket?"

"Of course."  He turned to one of his guards.  "Please show him to the armory, and let him take whatever he likes."

"Thank you."

The guard passed me, and motioned me to follow, so I followed him down to the first floor, and when he opened the door to the armory, I stopped, amazed.  There were spears, bows, swords, and dozens of other weapons besides, and further back, there were dozens of pieces of armor, all neatly stacked.

I walked over to the body armor, and after a minute, found a black vest-like armor, sitting in the very back.  I picked it up, and found that it weighed very little, yet still seemed incredibly strong, and had a texture not unlike scales.  "What's this one made of?"

The guard walked over, and I tossed him the armor.  "I have no idea.  It's probably junk though."

"In any case, I want that one."  _It's not my problem if you can't tell good armor when you see it.  Wait...how do I__ know that  it's good armor?  It's not like I had anything to do with this in the past, but I just have this feeling...  Walking over, I took the armor from him, and put it on.  __Wow, it's pretty comfortable.  "I'm ready to go."_

"By the way, I know that Sandora has the Dragon, but what is Serdio doing to counter it?"  I asked on the way back.

"We have the Eighth Knighthood stationed in Hoax, and the Twelfth Knighthood in the swamplands fortress."

"If the Dragon comes by, I don't think that'll be enough."

"It has to be.  The war has put a severe strain on our resources."

When we got back to the main chambers, Dart, Shana, and Lavitz were together, and seemed ready to go.

"So, where to now?"  I asked.

"We'll spend the night at my home, and then we'll go to Hoax."  Lavitz said.

"Sounds good to me.  Dart, Shana, you're coming as well?"

"Of course."  Dart said.

"I go wherever Dart does."

After eating dinner (Shana's not a bad cook), everyone went to sleep, Dart and Shana in the guest room, Lavitz in his room, and me up on the roof, thinking about how much my life had changed, until I finally drifted off to sleep.

Okay, sorry if the story's a little confusing right now, I promise that the next chapter will link 


	5. Hoax

"This place is quite the fortress."  I said as we walked into the town of Hoax.

"It wasn't always like this." Lavitz said sadly.  "It was once a normal town, but once the war began..." He trailed off, and motioned toward the walls.

"Once the war began, this place was required because it was on the road to Bale, and was adapted to meet this purpose, right?" I asked.

"Right."

"So, where's base command?  We should check in, at least."

"This way."

"Lavitz, Dart, Serem, you take the night watch.  Shana, can you help prepare the meals?"

"Sure!"

"Shana cooking?  Now I'm worried."

"Dart!  Lavitz's mother gave me a nice compliment."

"It doesn't matter.  Anything has to be better than military food."

"Lavitz too."

"I don't care about the taste.  Just make a lot.  Salt alone is enough for taste."

"Even Mr. Kaiser."

They all looked at me, as if expecting me to add my own comment.

"Don't look at me." I said with a laugh.  "I'm staying out of this one."

That night:

"See anything?"

"Not really.  But do you hear the owls?  We're safe until they stop." Dart said

"I guess.  Most animals quiet down when there's danger, though I almost wish something would happen.  I'm bored."  

As soon as the words left my mouth, the owls shut up.

"Hell....I was kidding."  I grumbled.

As arrows began to fall, I jumped to my feet and began hurling fireballs, trying to intercept as many as I could.

The clink of a chain caught my attention a half second before a heavy weight crashed into my back.

"Serem!"

"Ow..."  I picked my glaive around from where it fell and turned around.  "You've got to be kidding.  You people have ninjas too?"  I groaned as I spotted a single black-clad soldier.  "Dart, Lavitz, help out the others.  This guy's mine."

"Right."  The pair ran down the stairs to where the heavy fighting was.

"Fighting me alone?  That's awfully cocky."

"Yeah right.  I don't need help to take you apart."

"Let's see about that.  Hyah!"  The chain whipped out but bounced off my armor without doing any damage.

"Didn't feel a thing."

He lashed out with it again, and the chain wrapped itself around my left arm.

"You're finished."  He pulled the chain, and yanked me off my feet, in the same instant I launched a fireball in his direction.

I heard a scream as I hit the ground, and when I got back on my feet, the ninja was in a heap on the ground with a hole burned clear through his chest.

As I picked up the glaive from where it had fallen, a shock ran through the fortress, and I stumbled as the front gate blew open.  Standing in the destroyed door was the biggest person I had ever seen.

"GIGANTO!!!"  one of the soldiers below yelled.

_Giganto__?__  Probably something else I'll have to ask about later._  I ran down the stairs and reached the bottom as Dart and Lavitz attacked.  The pair was sent flying by a massive blow from the Giganto's axe, and landed a good ten feet away.

_Holy shit!  What power!_  _I can't compete with that!_

I threw a pair of fireballs, but the Giganto used his axe to block them both, and lunged toward me.

I just barely managed to get the blade of my glaive up in time to catch his axe, and for a couple seconds, we were locked as he tried to push the axe forward and I tried to stop it.

_He's only using one hand!  SHI-  The_ thought was broken by the impact of the Giganto's left hand into the side of my face, and I was sent flying into a wall, where I lost consciousness.

When I came to, the Giganto was standing over Dart, with his axe raised.

"Dart!"  I shot off another fireball, which managed to knock the axe from the Giganto's hand.

"Serem!  Catch!"  I looked up, and saw a black shape fly overhead, and a sword fly at me, hilt first.

As my hand closed around the hilt, images began to rush through my mind, and everything went black.......

Hope you liked it.  Leave me a review...or something.


End file.
